Tidus, in the Farplane
by Chris Giliphry
Summary: Tidus is stuck in the Farplane with Jecht and a bunch of other sent guys including Seymore. Some how Tidus has to get back to Spira and back to Yuna.CHAP4 UP!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tidus looked up into the dancing mist of the farplane. It had been only one year since sin had been defeated by Yuna, the summoner, and the rest of the party including him. But that one year seemed like three decades each day rolled on like an ancient slug. When he started out at being Lady Yuna's guardian he never thought he would fall in lo-

"Hay Tidus get over here." Jecht, his father, called. "Stop moping about your girlfriend.

True Jecht was his father but it's not like Tidus asked for him to be his father. Jecket always pushed him, provoked him, and was just plain rude to him. "What do you want?" Tidus asked

Jecht started, "All you've been doing for the past twelve months is mope around and cry. Why do you all ways cry it makes you look like a wimp? Don't ya see now that we're dead there's no need to cry, in fact I don't think there was a reason to cry when we were alive."

Tidus tried to ignore what he said but Jecht irritated him so much. It made him want to scream. "Well maybe we're all not the world famous Jecht and some of us have a heart!" Tidus yelled at him.

Jecht just grunted "huh." The first couple of weeks in the farplane weren't too bad but after that Jecht started getting on Tidus' nerves. Tidus walked away and looked at the swirling, colorful mist. About the only things he liked about the farplane are how soft the ground is and the dancing mist that reminded him of when Yuna was dancing on top of the water in Kilika after sin attacked it. The water held her on top of it as if she was lighter then a feather. Her brown hair swung as she danced on the water as she sent all of the people that died that day.

But he hadn't only been sad about leaving Yuna he also had feelings for Rikku too. But he didn't know if Rikku felt the same. If she did she never showed it. She seemed to be a lot happier than Yuna, And much more out going. She was more fun but Yuna actually told him that she loved him and Rikku well...didn't.

"Rrrr, I have to go. I have to get back to spira." Tidus whispered to him self, "I have to get back to Yuna."

I know it's extremely short but it's only the prologue. Ok, ok if I get at least 3 reviews I'll start on the next chapter. Please no flames!!! Much luv.

Truly,

Aalazzerath


	2. Aamoriss

Chapter-1

Tidus sat down thinking about how he was possibly going to get out of the Farplane. _How am I supposed to do this?_ It's natural to die be sent to the Farplane and that's it you're suppose to stay there. _How am I going to pull this one off? My story is supposed to be over, the end, that's it, but, but I don't want it to be over. It can't be over until I back in Spira with all my friends. I've probably missed so much. _"Wait why am I thinking about how much I've missed? I should be thinking of a plan."

"Hay why are you over there talking to your self," Jecht called out to him, "you all ways were a strange kid." Tidus felt his face heat up and turn red, It was all he could do to stop him self from turning around, wiping out his sword and threatening to cut Jecht in half. Of coarse that wouldn't have worked because Jecht knew they were all ready dead and it would just go right through him.

"Can you 'please' leave me alone, I'm trying to think," Tidus said icily. Jecht just grunted. _If I can't come up with a plan I'll just have to wing it, I suppose. _Tidus stood up and started to walk down the long road of the Farplane.

"Hay, were exactly do you think you're going, boy," Jecht shouted after him! Tidus responded by just waving his hand up in and I don't care what you do to me way, with out even looking back. This made Jecht angry. He started running after Tidus.

When he finally caught up he grabbed Tidus' arm and yanked him around to face him. "You have a serious attitude problem, boy. And I think some one should fix it," Jecht gazed Tidus with an enraged look on his face.

"Look **DAD**! I can leave if I want to and you," Tidus poked Jecht in the middle of the chest, "can't tell me what to do! I'm not a kid any more," Tidus yelled at Jecht!

"Not a kid huh?" Jecht's voce was gruff. "Well you're screaming like a two year old." That was the last straw. Tidus was really ticked off now. He through a punch, it would have hit Jecht right in the gut, but it just went right through him. When it went through him Tidus felt al slight tingle slither up his arm but other wise it was just as if air was there, nothing more.

Scents Tidus' punch had such force he stumbled forward. "Why can't you just leave me alone and get out of my life?"

"News flash, we're dead we don't have a life any more unless you want to call this a life." Tidus clenched his fists, and tried to calm down.

"Look, I have to leave, and I have to go alone." Tidus looked down and closed his eyes.

"Fine go do your little 'adventure', but you know I've been all around the Farplane and this is the best spot there is," Jecht said as he walked back to his original spot where he was sitting.

After that was said Tidus started to run down the long road that he had been traveling. He was dead so he didn't get tired at all. It all looked the same. Same colorful piro flies, same humming sound, and same endless road.

Time passed as it often does even in the Farplane. It had been about a day scents Tidus started walking, but all of his surroundings seemed the same, exactly. _Exactly how long is it supposed to take me to get out of this place? _

Tidus wasn't paying attention when he walked right in to an enormous pillar. He fell to the ground with a big, echoing "THUD."

"What the..." Tidus looked up at a giant golden gate. There were two glowing pillars on both sides of the gate. _What's going on? I've never even herd of this thing. _The entrance of the gate started to shimmer. Finally a portal appeared where the shimmering took place. Out stepped a young lady. Her hair was shimmering silver, her eyes were a burning crystal blue, she had a tan skin tone, her lips were as blue as her eyes, and she also had a very slim figure. She had on a flowing blue cape that still hadn't come out of the portal, she had a blue skirt that reached to just cover her knees but you could see the out line of her legs through the material. She had a White belly shirt on, with a V collar, and she wore a crystal necklace.

The strange woman walked towards Tidus ever so slowly. Her bare feet some how made ripples in the ground when she took a step. When she reached Tidus she held out her finger and put it under his chin. Then she pulled him towards her. She pulled him and he couldn't resist her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him in a strong but kind voice. Tidus was stunned for a moment until he felt an icy chill come from her finger in to his face which spread through out his entire body. She lifted one of her eye brows.

"Oh, I'm here because I was sent."

The mysterious woman shook her head, "No, no, I mean why do you seek to travel through this gate to venture in to other parts of the Farplane."

"I-I'm searching for a way back to spira," Tidus responded.

"That is impossible, you can not escape death because it has all ready happened to you and you are sent, there is no way out of the Farplane, this place was created to hold all of the people who die and you Tidus are one of them I can not have you wandering out of the Farplane just like that it simply would not do," she finished.

Tidus tried to pull away from her finger under his chin but some how it held him there. _Wait how does she know my name? _"I have to get back. There is some one I love there and I can't stand it in here there's nothing to do I need to get back to spira and-"

She released him and let her arm drop, "Tidus, beyond this gate is a part of the Farplane that you don't want to go to, and there's no way out of the Farplane."

"Tidus started to become impatient, "How do you know that there's no way out of here?!" Tidus said angrily in her face.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "because, sweet Tidus I created this wonderful place for the dead." Tidus felt his shoulder where her hand was start to burn, "Plus beyond this point you are no longer un breakable which means you can get hurt. Tidus started to feel her hand was burning in to his shoulder horribly bad now. He winced from the pain. "Oh my, I believe you're starting to feel the pain all ready."

She removed her hand to Tidus' great relief. "What's beyond this gate?" Tidus asked.

"Well I'm not going to tell you nor am I going to let you through to find out."

"If I have to I'll fight you," he said pulling out his sword.

She just looked at him sympathetically, "Tidus you can't beat me I'm Aamoriss the faith that created the Farplane." She looked him in the eyes, "And I know everything about you, I know who you love. It is the high summoner Yuna, yes? I know that you helped defeat Sin and to do so you were even strong enough to fight your father. Goodness I even know your favorite color, and since I know everything about you I know your weakness too."

"You may know every thing about me but that doesn't mean you know me and my weakness isn't here right now." Tidus charged for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what do you think of the first chapter??? What do you think is going to happen??? Please R&R. This next chapter might take a wile to work out so don't be surprised if it doesn't come out right away, K. Again please review. I need 2 more reviews. Got any Ideas??? Put them in the review and hay you just might see it in the story.

Much luv,

Aalazzerath


	3. Confusion

Tidus swung his sword but he didn't swing it fast enough. Aamoriss was already up high hurling magic beams at him. Tidus did back hand springs to avoid them. He casted hast on him self. Aamoriss came down to the ground. Tidus quickly slashed at her, and got her. "Ugh, you'll pay for that," Aamoriss pulled out a pair of Sais, and started attacking Tidus. Tidus blocked all of her attacks, and then slashed at her arm. Blood oozed out of the wound he had created. Then he quickly did a spiral cut to her. She shot blue fire at him. The flames threw him back against the pillar. He jumped up and did blitz ace on her. They kept fighting for a long time…

Too week to continue Tidus fell to his knees. Aamoriss was breathing hard, she straitened up. "Like I said you can't beet me now go back and play ball with your father," she walked closer to him and ran her fingers through his blond hair. Sweat rolled down his cheeks. "I do like you Tidus in fact that's why I'm doing this, it's for your own good," She said. _I have to get back to Spira and I'm not going to let you stop me! _He thought. Tidus jumped up and cut through her very essence. A bluish green glow covered her body. Tears dwelled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Your thoughts aren't a mystery to me you know. And even though I'm a faith I can still die again, I'll completely vanish from every thing and any thing," she gasped. Soon she disintegrated in to small twinkles of light.

Tidus put his sword away. He felt drained, more drained than he had ever felt in the Farplane. He wiped some sweat from the back of his neck. Tidus sighed in relief, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about killing a faith.

He started walking towards the gate, right as an electrical surge ran through him. Tidus fell to his knees. The pain was unbearable. Tidus cried out in pain, only to receive a more powerful shock run through his body. "Wha-," he gasped, "What's… ha-…happening?" His head swam, not long after he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tidus' eyes started to flicker. Then soon they snapped open. He sat up and viewed his surroundings. It looked like…no it couldn't be. It looked like Spira, Besaid to be exact. "What?" A confused look took over Tidus' face.

"You should rest," said a calm voice from behind him. His head whipped around to see who had said that. Tidus found him self face to face with the summoner Yuna. His eyes widened. _Is that really her? _He asked him self.

"What? How… are you really-," Tidus was cut off by Yuna touching her finger to his lips.

"You've obviously been through a lot," she paused, "like I said before you should rest." She moved closer to him, then touched her hand to his chest. There lips were all most touching, but the second before they did, an icy chill ran through out Tidus' body, and his eyes slowly opened.

---------------------------------------------------

I know this chap is a little short, sorry for that. You know the drill please R&R, thanx.


	4. Strange meating

Yes I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time, and I'm way sorry. I've had no time on my hands to do so. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it's not very long.

-

**Chapter: 4**

Tidus lacked the strength to sit up so he looked at his surroundings from his laying position. His head ached, his legs throbbed, and his vision was blurred. _What happened? _He shivered, it was freezing, why. Only a moment ago it was at a comfortable tempter. He was lying on the ground that he had the same place that he fell when he was shocked. What had caused that shock?

Tidus gathered all of his strength to the task of just sitting up. When he sat up with much difficulty, he became very dizzy. "I don't think I've ever felt like this…when I was living or dead," he said in a horse voice. A strange laughter echoed around him. Then another shock of electricity jumped up and down his body. Not being able to do any thing about it he just fell back and shut his eyes tight, trying to imagine how Yuna looked. The pain of the electric wave lasted for all most longer than he could bear. Finally it stopped. He didn't notice until about five minutes after.

Tidus opened his eyes slowly, as if, if he opened them too fast then the pain would come back. He took a deep breath, and sat up. Tidus noticed that it was… easy to sit up now. Not like before, when he had struggled to sit up. He seemed to have more energy now. The worrier stood up. Every thing seemed normal, _what ever that is,_He thought to him self.

He started pushing on the gate to open it, so he could get through, it wouldn't budge. He let out a moan, "no you have to let me through!" He banged his shoulder against the metal bars. "Come on not now, not after all that I've been through to get here."

After he thought about it for a couple of minutes, the blond head realized that he hadn't come very far at all he could still just walk back to where he had come from and pretend nothing of this journey had ever happened. "B-but I had to kill a fayth to get here, I have to get the gate open." One thing was for sure he wasn't going back where Jecht was.

He had his back leaned against one of the pillars, every thing was so different in the Farplane, so different from Spira. Since he had come to the Farplane he had lost all of his abilities, like hast and such.

The blond head slammed his fist down on the pillar. He looked forward and there was a purple sphere laying on the ground about six feet away from him. He raised his eye brow. Tidus walked over and picked up the the glowing ball. He surveyed the Pillars and the gate. There! At the bottom of the left pillar was a slot for a sphere to fit in, he wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't looking for it.

Tidus walked over and inserted the sphere in to the slot. A glowing purple glyph appeared much like the kinds of glyphs that were in the temples. Tidus backed away, from it, soon the glowing purple light made its way up the pillar in the dents that were engraved in it. At the very top of the column there was a lock that was holding the gate shut and it was way too high to climb.

When the purple light touched the lock an explosion took place blowing the lock fifty feet in the air, or at least that's how it looked. The gate slowly started to swing open towards Tidus. He looked up in awe then shook it off.

He slowly started to walk through the gate. The other half of the Farplane didn't seem much different from before, it was only a little darker and instead of the mystic humming sound, there was a deep growling. It definitely did have a different feeling to it.

Tidus continued to walk down the path, _Is it me or is it getting darker? _He asked him self.

Some thing caught his eye; he whipped his head around drawing his sword just in case. He was surprised when he saw a little girl. She had long black hair that reached to her knees. Her eyes were a shocking bright green.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice echoed through the Farplane. She tilted her head causing her hair to ripple.

Tidus crouched down so he was at her height, "I'm just on my way home."

"Oh well you should probably turn back then because, your not going to make it where you want to go," her voice sounded innocent but the words that were coming out of her mouth seemed suspicious.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "this is the bad part of the Farplane." She then took off running down the path.

"Hey! Wait up!" The blond haired boy ran after her. She was very fast and it didn't help that it was seemingly getting darker and darker making it hard to see.

-

Please Review ;D


	5. Dear Readers

Dear readers, ((Which there are few of))

I am very sorry for the lack of updates; I am also sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I will be rewriting A Different Quest, but unfortunately I live a very busy life and it will take some time. I have improved greatly on my writing skills so the rewritten version will be better, unless you like no detail and bad spelling and grammar.

There is more information on every thing on my profile, so you may check there to understand what is going on.


End file.
